


Good Doggie

by InchByInch



Category: Homeland
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Happy Birthday, Vegan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InchByInch/pseuds/InchByInch
Summary: Happy birthday, AsCloseAsThis!  So many fics on this site have been made better by your editing.  We are all grateful for your dedication to this fandom.





	Good Doggie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ascloseasthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascloseasthis/gifts).



“You’re late. I was worried.” Carrie knelt down to hug Franny while scowling up at David. She continued to hold her phone to her ear without ending her conversation.  

“We were ch-chatting. Should have called. S-Sorry.” He didn’t seem that sorry. _Fucker._

“Snack time!” Franny barely paused in her beeline to the table. She sat down and eyed her parents expectantly. Carrie put the plate of “ants on a log” she had prepared earlier in front of her daughter, and David snatched up the largest one as he made his way to pour some lemonade for the three of them.

Carrie continued speaking into her phone. “Yes, we’ll be there at five-thirty.  Of course I remember that Rosie is eating vegan these days. Love you.” She punched the screen on the phone and laid it on the table as she sat down. “I forgot that Rosie is a vegan these days. We can’t bring those cupcakes you all made for dessert tomorrow; we have to come up with some kind of vegan dessert.”

“Maybe we should just eat all the cupcakes before we go. That way the v-vegan dinner won’t be too disappointing.” His deadpan expression made her smile. “How was work?”  

“Martha made the Secretary look like an idiot in the middle of the morning briefing, so that was fun. “How about you? How was your day?”

“Mmph.” David’s mouth was full. “Got a call from the Spirit Center. The pup will be ready tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow!” squeaked Franny. Are we going to get our new doggie tomorrow?”

“Remember Franny, Delta will be Daddy’s dog. She’s a working dog, with a job to do. She’s going to help Daddy take care of you.”

“I know. I still get to pet her and rub her tummy, though, right?”

“Sometimes yes, but not all the time.”

“I know she’s going to be a GOOD GIRL! What will she be doing when she’s working?”

“Well, she can pick things up things and bring them to Daddy. Eventually, she can even help Daddy put on a shirt or a jacket by holding one side while he puts his arm in.”

“That’s so cool!”

“She might even be able to lie on top of Dad’s legs and give him deep tissue massage.” Carrie smiled at her daughter and ruffled her curls, but she was well aware that David was not as enthusiastic. She gave her husband an encouraging wink, but inside she worried. She had high hopes for Delta, but maybe too high. Her words to Franny were true, Delta would be able to help with routine activities, but the biggest help would be giving David more confidence that everything would be OK. When David had a seizure, Delta was trained to quickly nudge him so that he collapsed safely, roll him into a safe position, and fetch his medicines. Just knowing that he wouldn’t suddenly become totally helpless might allow David to decrease his medications, at least when he was planning to be at home alone. In general, the psychological comfort of having a constant companion, who would need him and be there with him, should also help with PTSD flashbacks.

But David himself was a big obstacle at this point. Carrie sighed. She hoped and believed the dog would melt her husband’s heart, but David had never loved a dog before. His childhood memories did not include loving protector dogs, but unfortunate abused creatures who had inspired fear in the small boy. As an adult, Dave avoided dogs. He promised to be open-minded about Delta, but Carrie knew he was skeptical. 

She banished all negative thoughts. If Delta herself didn’t appeal to Quinn right away, he was sure to fall in love as a result of Franny’s affection for the dog. And he would certainly love being more independent. Not that she minded taking a shower with David every morning, but he would like not having to rely on her for that. This dog was going to be one more support towards a better place for the three of them. Carrie would stay confident.

“So what are we going to make for dessert instead, Daddy?” asked Franny.

“Fruit? We can check the NY Times database for vegan recipes. That’s where the best ones will be.”

\-------------------

Quinn stealthily crept across the parking lot, trying to dismiss the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew this woman was actively recruiting innocent teenagers to become suicide bombers and sex slaves for ISIS fighters. The operation was textbook, now was the perfect time to neutralize his target.

But he still felt that something was wrong. He had been here before, and this was the wrong target. He shook the thought away and confronted the women.

“No, please.” She begged for her life, but Quinn didn’t pay attention. He couldn’t stop her begging. He couldn’t stop any of it. Again and again, he killed. That’s how it had always been, but something was different in this situation. He knew she was going to beg, just like he knew what would happen next. He would kill her, and then her veil would fall across her face again. He’d pull it away to take a picture, and he would see. Carrie was the woman under the veil. He was about to kill Carrie, and then she’d be dead and licking his face.

Wait. Carrie wasn’t licking his face. Delta was licking his face.

Dave opened his eyes in the darkened bedroom and sat up straight, throwing his arms around his dog’s neck and petting her as she continued to nuzzle and lick him.

“Hey.” Carrie rolled over and reached out to them.

“Shh. It’s OK. I was having the dream again but Delta woke me up before it could get too bad. Go back to sleep.”

But Carrie sat up and started petting Delta as well.

“Gooood girl! Delta’s a good doggie! Just wook at her cute widdle nose!” Delta threw her fluffy body down on the bed so that Carrie could rub her tummy.

She didn’t say “I told you so,” which was unexpectedly kind of her, and probably a sign of how huge this was. In the past month, Delta had become much more than another step towards healing. Delta had become a member of the family. Dave’s ability to act in the world and do things independently had improved much more rapidly than anyone had expected. 

All his fears about the responsibility of dog ownership were unfounded. Of course he’d fallen completely in love with the fluffy girl. She was so smart, so soft, so loyal, so loving—which is why he had changed his stance about having Delta sleep in bed with them. It had started with naps on the couch; Delta’s weight on Dave’s body grounded him and helped him sleep much better. Tonight was the first night she’d interrupted a nightmare, and this was so much better than waking up Carrie with his screaming and then having to stay awake pacing the rest of the night. His heartbeat was returning to normal already. 

Yes. Delta was a GOOD DOGGIE.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, AsCloseAsThis! So many fics on this site have been made better by your editing. We are all grateful for your dedication to this fandom.


End file.
